


When jealously strikes again

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Funny, Gellert is amused, Jealous!Albus, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Albus gives Gellert a hard time after he gets jealous of Newt! But little that he knows just how much tables will turn when he hears Gellert calling Credence "his boy".Albus is jealous. Gellert thinks he's cute!Sequel toGellert Grindelwald is (NOT) jealous





	When jealously strikes again

Albus was pouting as he was sitting on the couch and was scowling across the room, to where Gellert was sitting and the younger wizard was just looking back and he knew what that look meant. It meant that Albus was upset with him and that he did something stupid again. However, the problem was, Gellert couldn’t think of anything that he might had done wrong! Usually, he could exactly pinpoint when he messed up, but not this time. Gellert made sure that he was on his best behaviour lately and he was nervously looking at Albus, who looked away and Gellert pressed his lips together. Albus was scary when he was upset with him. 

 

When Gellert was angry, he would whine and moan, driving Albus mad with annoyance. However, at least he was talking, unlike Albus over there, who was giving him the silent treatment and Gellert cleared his throat, but then received a stern look from the older one and he quickly looked down and crossed his legs as he tried to think something. Albus would usually said that Gellert tended to be over-dramatic. But, what was that then? With the silent treatment, and the looks, rolling of the eyes? Gellert bit his lower lip and then took in a deep breath when he finally decided to confront Albus about it.

 

“Um, Al,” he started, but his voice trailed off when Albus looked at him. If look could kill, Gellert Grindelwald would drop dead at that exact moment. The blue eyes were sulking and Gellert took in a deep breath. “Did I do something wrong?” asked Gellert and Albus scoffed, Gellert narrowing his eyes.

 

“I don’t know. Did you?” asked Albus. Okay, this really wasn’t like Albus. Usually, he would be the one wanting to talk things out, not acting so immature about it. What the hell was going on? Since when was Albus the childish one? Gellert gave him another smile, forcing it as he didn’t want to look too down. It was probably just some kind of a misunderstanding. 

 

“I, um, I can’t say I have,” said Gellert. “Not that I can remember,” he then quickly added as he hoped that it would make things better, but it didn’t. Not in the least as Albus was back at scowling at Gellert, who was now starting to feel bad. He didn’t mean to hurt Albus! But how could he apologise for something that he didn’t even do wrong?! Again, he couldn't even recall doing something bad in the first place!

 

“How typical,” said Albus under his breath, but Gellert was able to hear him and he quickly walked over to Albus’ side, who then turned his head away. He couldn’t even look at Gellert! However, he was also embarrassed by the way he was acting! Did Gellert do something really bad? No, not really. However, it was enough to press just the right buttons and Albus was again sighing. 

 

“Al?” asked Gellert and then placed his hand on top of his, eyes going to the vial around his neck and he sighed in relief. When Albus was really mad at him, he took it off. So, whatever happened, it couldn’t have been so bad, right?! Merlin, he hoped that he was right. Because making it up to Albus… now that was one hell of a process and Gellert decided to try again. “Hey, I don’t know what I really did wrong, but,” he said. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings and for that I’m sorry,” he said in a hope that it would soften Albus’ heart.

 

“I’ve never heard a worse apology in my life,” said Albus stubbornly, but his cheeks were getting redder by each passing second. Gellert really didn't do anything bad; it was Albus who was just over-reacting. The thing was that he was jealous. He was so jealous and he didn’t want to admit it out loud. Just the other week, he was laughing how easily jealous Gellert got. All it took Albus calling Newt  _ his boy _ and Gellert was throwing a temper tantrum. But, what happened when a young wizard, Credence, was visiting Gellert the other day? Gellert was somewhat of a father figure to the boy and Albus felt quite jealous when Gellert then addressed Credence as  _ his boy.  _

 

Tables were turned and now Albus was the one who was acting like a foolish child. Jealousy made people do stupid things and Albus didn’t want to admit it out loud, cheeks even redder then and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. Even so, he was still sulking and feeling sorry for himself. It was ridiculous and Albus knew that very well. Gellert was going to make fun of him when he’d find out the reason behind his jealousy!

 

“Merlin’s beard, you’re stubborn,” said Gellert and Albus gave him a look of sheer disbelief as he felt offended by that. “How can I apologise if I don’t know what I’ve done wrong?” asked Gellert. “Is it because I ate the last lemon drops that you had? If that is so, I do apologise. I’ll go to the Honeydukes’ myself and buy more of them,” he said and Albus looked at him.

 

“You did  _ what _ ?!” asked him Albus and stood up, went into the kitchen and searched for the jar. It was empty, every last of them gone! So, not only that Gellert called Credence his boy, but he also ate all of his  _ favourite _ candy. Now, Albus was really pissed. What did Gellert do with them?! Gave them to  _ his boy?! _

 

“I’m sorry,” said Gellert. 

 

“What did you do with them?!” roared Albus and then his eyes widened, because he knew that he was about to say something stupid, really stupid. So utterly stupid that Gellert would never quit poking fun at him, but he couldn’t hold back what he was saying as he was so jealous. Plus, he was upset that all of his favourite candy was missing. “Did you give them to your boy?” asked Albus then and Gellert’s jaw dropped.

 

“Huh?!”

 

Albus was red in the face as he was stomping around the kitchen. “N-nothing, I said nothing,” he said quickly, turned around and headed straight for the bedroom, threw himself onto the bed and groaned. What did he do?! Gellert, on the other hand, was just standing there and staring. Trying to figure out what had just happened. What did happen, though? Gellert was perplexed as he was just thinking, wide-eyed and then he let out a loud gasp when it finally clicked.

 

His boy?

 

Credence?!

 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was  _ jealous  _ and Gellert was amused! Wasn't it just Albus a week ago telling him how childish he was when he got jealous of Newt?! Gellert was holding back his laughter as he hurried after his lover and he found him on the bed, scowling and Gellert was almost bursting in laughter yet again. Oh. He was beyond adorable and when Albus saw Gellert, he turned away from him as he was embarrassed, but still mad. 

 

“Al,” said Gellert as he was cracking up. “Are you jealous?” he asked and Albus looked at him, trying his best to keep it all in, but it wasn't working.

 

“So what if I am?” he asked and Gellert was amazed. He actually admitted it! “So what? You're gonna go to  _ your boy _ and tell him all about it?” he asked as he was talking fast from both anger and embarrassment. “While you're at it, go take to him more candy,” he then went on and then stopped his rant when Gellert started laughing out loud.

 

“Al,” said Gellert, shaking his head. “Didn't you just get on my case for being jealous of Newt just a week ago?” asked Gellert and Albus froze and then got defensive.

 

“T-that was different,” claimed Albus and Gellert raised an eyebrow. Gellert had a point and Albus was getting redder by each passing minute, trying to justify why his jealousy was more reasonable than Gellert's. But, he couldn't think of anything.

 

“Oh?” asked Gellert and grinned. “How so?”

 

“Well, because,” stuttered Albus and pressed his lips together. “You see, it's because,” he started and then frowned when he saw Gellert laughing at his face. “It's because I'm Albus Dumbledore,” he then announced, realising how stupid it sounded and he hid his face into the pillow. “Shut up,” he said as Gellert was laughing like a maniac. Could you blame him though?

 

“Perfect logic you have there,” said Gellert and then wrapped his arms around Albus, then slowly turned him around and kissed Albus’ forehead. “Oh, you foolish man,” he then said with a bright smile. It did make him happy however to see Albus getting so worked up. “No need for you to get jealous,” he said and Albus looked down.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt stupid. “I know, and I'm sorry for-”

 

“Don't be,” said Gellert and grinned. “It made me happy,” he said and Albus gave him a weirded out look. “You and me are a lot alike, both pretty possessive, huh?” asked Gellert and Albus shrugged, but smiled when Gellert kissed him on top of his lips and Albus’ bad mood was long gone.

 

“We're both pretty foolish. Such fools,” said Albus and shook his head.

 

“Fools in love,” said Gellert. “Always had been and always will be a fool in love with you,” he commented and Albus only hugged him, face burning up.

 

“Yeah,” whispered Albus and smiled.

 

Both of them were quite immature, right fit for each other.  _ Fools in love _ , he thought as chuckled, rolling his eyes. They indeed were, but Albus didn't mind it one bit. He indeed was a fool when it came to Gellert himself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Comments and opinions are welcomed ^^


End file.
